At My Last Breath
by angelstar1
Summary: Harry is finally captured by Voldemort by someone he didn't expect ....Just read.


Title: At My Last Breath  
  
By: DmAngelStar / angelstar / Tracy  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Chapters: 1/1  
  
Summery: Harry's finally been captured but… oh just read it!  
  
Warning: Character Death and Slash  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it but the plot.  
  
At My Last Breath  
  
~~~ Draco Pov ~~~  
  
Draco stared contemptuously at the man before him, looked at the blood that flowed freely down the side of his face. His hands were chained in what must have been a very painful position, but Draco didn't care or rather, he wished it hurt more. The mans head drooped and looked as if he didn't know where he was anymore, making Draco wanted to shake him, slap him, hurt him tell he understood. Draco trembled with the want. But he stood still and waited for his Lord.  
  
~~~ Lord Voldemort Pov ~~~  
  
Lord Voldemort watched in fascination as his so called "downfall" suffered. This was always something that made him stop. The suffering, it was intoxicating, the smell of blood and fear, the longing for death in their eyes, oh it was sweet. But he must hurry, his lovely captive would be dead soon and he had a few things to say to the "famous Harry Potter" had a few things to send with him to his grave. So He stood from his chair in the dungeon and walked forward, slowly. With that powerful gait of his. He smiled cruelly and reached out a hand towards Harry's head. Knock Knock Knock the pounding on the top of Harry's head was almost gentle. "Harry" He said in a soothing voice. "Oh, Harry, are you still home?" Now his voice, though still gentle like was most defiantly taunting and held a cruel note. Just as he would have thought, Harry began to raise his head very slowly, sense and then defiance in his gaze, Harry was too proud to do the smart thing and stay oblivious, he had to be defiant to the end.  
  
~~~ Harry Pov ~~~  
  
Harry looked up, knowing what he would see. Voldemort stood there, smiling that smile that was a mockery of anything natural. His dark robes swirled around him as he stood there with his own sort of defiance and pride, and the hatred sparking in his red eyes. No matter how much he hurt, and he hurt a lot, Harry would never back down. So he looked up and matched Voldemort stare for stare. Something moved, dragging Harry's attention away from Voldemort. He'd forgotten anything else existed. Oh, of coarse his betrayer. Draco looking his usual contemptuous self glared at him with a hated that was palatable. Funny how life sometimes works. It was ironic really. Harry had always known Draco's father was a cruel and malicious man. Even known his father was, and indeed is, a Death Eater. And he even knew that Draco would follow his father into Voldemort's ranks. But Harry had for some reason he refused to admit, especially now, thought of Draco as harmless, admittedly hateful, but harmless all the same. He should have known. In his mind he laughed bitterly now and would have done so out loud had it not cost so much energy.  
  
It had been a simple note, asking him to come. Draco had even signed the damn thing! He knew who it was from, and still he had gone. He felt like spitting. I guess its like what they say about lies, the best lie is the simplest one, well the best trap is the simplest one so to say. Oh god what a fool he'd been, all of those desperate, complicated traps that had always failed, and he's felled but a note. Opps, he hadn't realized Voldemort was talking, did he ever get tired of gloating, he closed his eyes and dropped his head a little, still pretending to listen to Voldemort, pretending he cared, when really he'd stopped caring a while ago. He was so tired, so very tired, he knew that even if they didn't Avada Kedavra him soon he was dead anyway, one could only take so many Cruciatus Curses in one night, not to mention all the other things his two torturers had done to him.  
  
~~~ Narrator Pov ~~~  
  
"... and so," a gloating laugh penetrated his weariness, "ends Harry Potter. Just a man, a man like any other who must eventually bow before the Dark Lord. Have you got anything to say Harry, anything at all, after all it is just the three of us here." This got Harry's attention and gave him a bit of energy, just enough to ask, ask what he really wanted to know. He raised his head proudly again and looked right at Voldemort. He wet his lips slowly getting the moister in his mouth to be able to talk. "Why?" He said in a loud croak. Voldemort looked surprised, Why what? Why am I going to kill you? Why am I evil? Why what boy? His eyes seemed to say, their confusion very apparent, but then suddenly Harry wasn't looking at Voldemort, he was looking at a very surprised Draco, who seemed quite disturbed at the question he knew was being asked of him. Their eyes met and in that moment years worth of words flashed between them, memories, dreams, nightmares, and Draco in that moment knew, knew what it was that Harry wanted to know in his dying moments.  
  
~~~ Draco Pov ~~~  
  
Bloody Harry, 'Why?' Draco said mockingly in his head. Of coarse Harry would ask why, everyone else would just say of coarse it was... his father, his upbringing, his nature. But not Harry. Draco looked at Harry again and saw those emerald green eyes, the eyes that no matter who you are, you look into them and feel like he can see you down to the last speck of what makes you, you. Looking into those eyes that Draco had cursed for years, Draco knew that not only did he have to tell Harry, but he wanted to. He wanted him to know, to understand. So with barely a thought to his Master he stepped forward tell they were but inches apart, and then he bent (1) and pressed his mouth close to Harry's ear and whispered with all the hatred and bitterness that had built up over years of knowing Harry, he told Harry what made him hate, told Harry just why Draco had betrayed him.  
  
~~~ Harry Pov ~~~  
  
"Because, Harry, because all these years, all those years at Hogwarts, and all those years sense," Draco paused and Harry waited, rapt for the answer. Draco took a deep breath and Harry could feel the spite, feel Draco teeth bared. "Because in all these years, I have loved you," Harry's eyes widened, that was not what he had thought to hear. "and You Never Cared" with that Draco pushed on him roughly and stepped back. Harry was dazed, staring at nothing. Draco loved me? He loved me? and I never cared? But I did! He looked up wanting to tell Draco what he'd always denied even if he was about to die even if it wouldn't matter he wanted to tell Draco that, he loved him too. But as he looked up he saw Voldemort nod to Draco, and Draco was raising his wand, the curse already spewing from his mouth with all his hatred for the one he loved behind it. Harry knew it was too late, Draco would never know, but he tried and he opened his mouth only to be enveloped in green light and a roaring in his ears, and then; Nothing.  
  
  
  
Footnotes  
  
1. Ha, Ha! I know some of you thought Draco would kiss him! Ha!  
  
An: Sorry it's so sad, Please review! 


End file.
